Notes
Notes are lore objects that can be found scattered throughout the world of Grim Dawn. They outline some of the back-story and mythology of the game, and some may give hints at quests. Notes can variously be found on Lecterns or laying on the ground, they can drop from slain creatures or be looted randomly from breakable objects such as bookshelves. Right-clicking these notes will add them to the codex page and grant bonus Experience. Once a note is added to the codex it will not, with the exception of quest notes, spawn again. Act 1 Notes * Alister's Diary * Crudely Scrawled Note * Direni's Directions * Dirt-Covered Note * Francis' Note * Gethrand's Notes - 1st Entry * Gethrand's Notes - 2nd Entry * Gethrand's Notes - Final Entry * Harbormaster's Log - Burrwitch * Harbormaster's Log - Lower Crossing * Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 1st Entry * Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 2nd Entry * Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 3rd Entry * Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 4th Entry * Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 5th Entry * Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 6th Entry * Milton Hart's Note * Missive to Warden Krieg * Missive to Wightmire Bloodbound * Warden Krieg's Journal * Zanbrandt's Notes - 1st Entry * Hargate's Journal - Page 1 * Hargate's Journal - Page 2 * Hargate's Journal - Page 3 * Hargate's Journal - Page 4 * Muddy Note * The Hidden Path - Dreeg * The Runes Fall Silent * Ramblings of Ughdar Random Burrwitch Notes * Ch'thonic Heresy - Page 1 * Ch'thonic Heresy - Page 2 * Ch'thonic Heresy - Page 3 * Ch'thonic Heresy - Page 4 * Criminal Records - Page 1 * Criminal Records - Page 2 * Criminal Records - Page 3 * Gildam Arcanum - Page 1 * Gildam Arcanum - Page 2 * Origin of the Slith - Page 1 * Origin of the Slith - Page 2 * Origin of the Slith - Page 3 * Warning: Groble Attacks on the Rise Unconfirmed Location * Abby's Note * Nora's Note Act 2 Notes * Kymon's Scripture: First Passage * Dust Covered Journal * Last Days of Arkovia * Writings of Rolderathis - 1st Entry * Writings of Rolderathis - 2nd Entry * Writings of Zarthuzellan * The Hidden Path - Solael Cronley's Mine Notes * Wilkins' Note * "The Bruiser" Romanov's Note * Bloodstained Note * Excerpt from the Annals of Arkovia * Cronley's Notes - Part 1 * Cronley's Notes - Part 2 Random Old Arkovia Notes * Forbidden Art - Part 1 * Forbidden Art - Part 2 * Forbidden Art - Part 3 * Malros Khas' Journal * Passing Judgment Act 3 Notes * Bozeman's Folly * Dangerous Roads *Imperial Proclamation *The Journal of Duke Cavanil *Black Legion Scouting Report *Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 7th Entry *Journal of Inquisitor Creed - 8th Entry *Elara's Journal *Excerpt from Daila's Diary *The Last Will of Marthos Everbrook *Walter's Note *Aether-Scorched Note *Wald's Note *The Amalgamation *Scribe Osteram's Notes *Trevor's Note *Mayor Bridgewater's Journal *Peacekeeper Chambre's Journal *The Bath House *Zaria's Journal - Page 1 *Zaria's Journal - Page 2 Cultist Notes *Avalline's Note - Page 1 *Avalline's Note - Page 2 *Avalline's Note - Page 3 *Blood for Ch'thon *The Call of Blood *Final Sermon: The End of Times Death's Vigil Notes *Laruka's Journal *Order Doctrine *Uroboruuk's Journal - Page 1 *Uroboruuk's Journal - Page 2 Kymon's Chosen Notes *Acolyte's Pledge *Beacon of Hope *Kymon's Journal - Page 1 *Kymon's Journal - Page 2 Act 4 Notes *Trip South - Part 1 *Trip South - Part 2 *Trip South - Part 3 *The Hidden Path - Desecrated *The Hidden Path - Bysmiel *Loose Ends *A Terrible Discovery *Black Legion Scouting Report: Necropolis *Praetorian's Report *Compilation of Fort Ikon Reports *Armory Explosion Investigation *Untitled Letter *Commission of the Necropolis - Page 1 *Commission of the Necropolis - Page 2 *Commission of the Necropolis - Page 3 *The Door has Opened *Clarity of Valor *The Final Seal *Dravis' Letter to Daila - Final Entry Unconfirmed Location *Secret Work *Sealed In *The Blood Flows Category:Notes Category:Lore Category:Items